


Adrien Agreste's Quest (Part 1/3)

by DoubleJ1012



Series: Adrien Agreste's Quest [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dragon Miraculous, F/M, Human Kwami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleJ1012/pseuds/DoubleJ1012
Summary: I wrote this in Season 2 and it is not canon to the show anymore.Adrien runs away to Tibet after finding out everything. He wants answers now.This is also the first fic I have ever posted. It is short.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: Adrien Agreste's Quest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549003





	1. ~1~

Nobody knew who he wanted to be. Ever since Team Miraculous was formed, Cat Noir's been the fifth wheel. Now, he's let Hawkmoth, father, get away.

He had to! Gabriel would kill his friends otherwise!

Not anymore.

Because Adrien Agreste is going solo. 

And he is never coming back.


	2. ~2~

**ON THE INSIDE, MARINETTE WAS FREAKING OUT.**

This doesn't happen when she is Ladybug. 

But here she was, feeling her confidence leave her because her crush walked away from her!

Adrien hissed at her! That never happens!

Was she just... rejected??

Ladybug swung from rooftop to rooftop, searching for any possible sign of her crush.

But there was none.

He was gone.

......................

When Marinette arrived home, she talked for hours on end about what could have happened to Adrien. Of course, his dad was Hawkmoth... he knew that already.

Could finding out...

She couldn't think of that possibility.

It was too horrifying. 


	3. ~3~

**ADRIEN STOMPED TO THE AIRPORT WITH FURY.**

"Adrien, I know you are upset... but stop knocking me around..." the cat like kwami muttered. "I still want some cheese..."

"How can you think of cheese at a time like this?"

Adrien entered the airport looking like a kid who'd just killed someone, scruffy.

Not at all like Adrien Agreste.

Perfect.

He ran, bumping, tripping, stumbling his way to the ticket office.

"One ticket to Tibet please."

"One way?" The man asked

"Yes."

"How come?" 

"None of your business." Adrien gives him his private credit card.

It was green and in black, permanent marker, were the words EMERGENCY ONLY.

_It's an emergency to get away from you, dad._


	4. ~4~

**THE NEXT MORNING, MARINETTE WAS SEARCHING FOR ADRIEN AT SCHOOL.**

"What if something happened to him!" Marinette said to Alya.

"Girl, I'm sure he's fine, Maybe sick?"

"How can you be so sure?!"

"It's not like he ran away!"

~~~~~

Marinette and Alya secretly check their phones in class.

**MARI: R U SURE?**

**ALYA: IF HE DID THEN THEY WOULD HAVE PUT IT ON THE NEWS**

~~~~~

Marinette was at home, checking the news on her phone. She clicked the BREAKING NEWS icon.

"Marinette, Alya's right, he couldn’t have-"

Marinette's phone exploded on the BREAKING NEWS page with Nadja's voice.

_BREAKING NEWS: ADRIEN AGRESTE-SON OF FAMOUS FASHION DESIGNER- GABRIEL AGRESTE HAS RECENTLY BEEN REPORTED MISSING AS OF TODAY. EVIDENCE SHOWS THAT HE COULD HAVE RUN AWAY._

"He's gone..." Marinette whimpered, "Gone."


	5. ~5~

**PLAGG WAS TOO ANGRY AND FRUSTRATED AT GABRIEL TO SLEEP.**

And for a kwami, being angry is dangerous. But he couldn't help himself. Gabriel hurt the people Plagg cared about. 

A list? He could make one. He would make one:

  1. Tikki. His long love. His girlfriend. He would risk everything for her. Trixx. His sister, was tied with Tikki.
  2. Nooroo. His best friend. He was always there for him.
  3. Adrien. His holder. Of course, he cared for him. He just didn't show it.

4.Then his cheese. His comfort.

After waiting for what seemed like hours, he forced himself to sleep.

~~~~~~

"Plagg..."

"TIKKI!"

He was so excited to see her, he rushed into a kiss.

"Plagg... we have important things to discuss."

$

"Plagg was always there for me. It's time I was there for him." Nooroo said.** (A/N THE REST OF THE DREAMS THEY'RE HUMAN)**

$

"I hate being resurrected." Plagg said to Tikki.

"Why? It wasn't your time. We still need you."

"But-"

"I still need you." 

Tikki kissed him then.

$

"Plagg?" Said Trixx's voice on the other side of the phone.

"WHAT? I'M KINDA BUSY!"

"Doing what? Raiding a cheese shop?"

"NO!"

He was on a plane. Literally on the wing of a plane in World War II. With people following him. Trixx had to be bored to call him right now.

~~~~~

"PLAGG WAKE UP!" Adrien yelled in his face.

"Urgm... gimme cheese."

"We're here Plagg."

"Where?"

"Tibet."


	6. ~6~

**PLAGG WENT TO SCHOOL. **

Shocking, right?

Well, he had to follow Adrien around everywhere.

"Why are we going to... Tibet International School?"

"Because my parents went there. Maybe I can get a lead on finding mom."

Adrien stepped cautiously into the school. Suddenly they heard something as they wandered down the empty ghost corridors.

"Dad- we are breaking and entering my old school! We're going to be arrested!" A female voice said.

"We aren't going to get arrested! It's your school Sarah!" A male voice said.

Adrien suddenly gasped.

"Why did you gasp?"

"Because, Plagg, Sarah is the name of my aunt."

"Are you going to transform?"

"Yup. Plagg, Claws Out!"


	7. ~7~

**ADRIEN RUSHED TOWARDS THE VOICES.**

Was that a stupid thing to do? Probably.

"Sarah, we are looking for any trace of your sister-"

"MY SISTER IS GONE O.K.!"

Cat Noir leaped into the scene. Sarah screamed.

"Who are you?"

"Get away from my daughter!" 

So, he's my grandfather? Adrien thought.

"O.K., but I'm just pointing out that you guys are breaking and entering a school."

"WE KNOW!"

"Time for me to fool your impurr-fect plan."

"Pun intended."

"Yup."

Cat Noir leapt into action. He just couldn't help but notice it was his first fight without Ladybug.


	8. ~8~

**TIKKI MISSED HIM.**

How could she not? 

She loved him. He loved her. She missed everything about him. The way he secretly communicated with me during class, his voice, his fur, his sweet but cheesy kisses. She especially missed their meetings. Sneaking out just to see him was her favorite part. 

She's done it for almost every night since Dark Owl.

She was alone now.


	9. ~9~

**MARINETTE HARDLY PAID ATTENTION TO THE TEACHER. **

Today was no different. 

"Class today-" Marinette dozed off into dreams.

$

"Girl, you slept through the entire class! Did you even hear what Ms. Bustier was talking about?" Alya told her.

"No, Alya, I was dreaming of Adrien."

"Anyway, in two weeks the whole class is going to TIS for a month!"

"TIBET?!"

"YUP!"

The girls squealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIS = TIBET INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL


	10. ~10~

**ADRIEN LOST THE FIGHT.**

He never lost. But that was with Ladybug by his side.

Now he was very, that wasn't the word to use. Extremely surprised that his aunt, 'Sarah' was a really good fighter. Almost as if she had a miraculous giving her strength. But she doesn't have a miraculous...

"Good cat fight." He said.

"You like these things? Attacking innocent mortals, you CAT FREAK!"

"Well you, aren't innocent, you are breaking and entering this school. Who does that?"

"People, who want to spend more time at school. BESIDES IT NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU ALLEY CAT!"

"Chill, Sarah."

"How do you know me?"

"I don't."

Suddenly, Cat Noir's miraculous beeped.

"I have to go."

"Where?"

"Away from here!"

Cat Noir left.


	11. ~11~

** ADRIEN WAITED OUTSIDE OF TIBET INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL ALONE. **

After he de-transformed, he wanted to wait for his aunt and grandfather. He hasn't seen them since he was 5. Adrien heard footsteps approaching him. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Hello."

It was Sarah. She seemed calm, for having been attacked by Cat Noir 5 minutes ago.

"Are you lost?"

"No."

"Why are you here alone?"

"None of your business."

"I was only trying to-"

"Well, DON'T O.K? I'm looking for my aunt if you don't mind."

"What's her name?"

"SARAH! Now can you leave me alone!"

Adrien heard a faint gasp behind him.

"A-Adri-ien?" Sarah whispered, Adrien just being able to hear.

"Yes?"

"Your ADRIEN? ADRIEN AGRESTE? WHAT IN THE NAME OF KW- THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE? AT THIS HOUR! YOU SHOULD BE IN PARIS! WITH YOUR DAD! I'M YOUR M-AUNT! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?"

"It's a long story."

"Well I love long stories. Come home with me, and Grandpa Edward to our house."

"Thank you."


	12. ~12~

** PLAGG'S DREAMS WERE MEMORIES. **

Which was usual, for a kwami. Dreams about the present or future are visions.

$

_ Plagg Yang. _

That deep rich voice echoed in the cave, as it sent a wave or fear down Plagg's human spine.

_ Or should I say Plagg Lo Wang. Or Wang Yeh. I have many names. _

"Who are you?" Plagg asked, trembling.

_ You really don't recognise me? _

"Show yourself!"

_ You should fear me. _

"I'm not scared of anything."

_ So, you say. But you are. Scared you will never be excepted in the group, bad luck always chasing you down. Scared, that you can't control your powers. You fear many things. You fear me. _

"I'M NOT SCARED OF ANYONE!"

_ I am Death. You are my son. _

"I don't have a father."

_ You do, Plagg Wang. _

"Stop calling me that!"

_ Why? It is your name. _

Plagg sliced his baton through the air. He felt like he hit something.

_ You have good aim. They must have trained you and your brother well. _

'Brother?' Plagg thought. "I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER!"

_ Trixx. _

$

Plagg and Tikki were on the balcony of a Master's house, gazing at the city lights below.

"Some day, huh." Plagg said.

"Yeah."

"You owe me a daaate..."

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Because you are annoying me."

He never noticed how beautiful she looked in the knee length black dress she wore, with red sequins that danced when she moved.

"What?"

Plagg snapped out of his gaze.

"Why did you jump up at the last minute to ask me out?"

"Because Trixx was going to ask you!"

"I made a bet with Nooroo that you were going to ask me out. He betted Trixx."

Tikki slapped Plagg. Plagg cupped her face in his hands.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Did you jump on Trixx and fight for me?"

"Um... You saw that?" She giggled nervously.

"We were in the same room."

"Yeah! Right. I'm stupid."

"You are very stupid."

"EXCUSE M-"

Plagg kissed Tikki.

"I love your stupidity."

$

Plagg had to wake up from memory dreams. Those beautiful, memory dreams.


	13. ~13~

** ADRIEN LOVED THE HOUSE. **

He loved everything about it. The furniture, clothes, wallpaper, and most importantly, he could do whatever he wanted. He could eat whatever he wanted and not have to worry about his 'model diet'. He gobbled down the food.

Sarah approached him. "Like the food?"

Adrien looked up at her, his mouth stuffed with food. "Yemmmm."

Sarah laughed. "I've registered you for school."

Adrien choked on his food. "What?"

"No point in wasting your education. It's transfer month soon."

"What?"

"I've registered you in Tibet International School. Enjoy!"


	14. ~14~

** TIKKI WAS EXHAUSTED. **

She was happy when Marinette went to sleep. She loved the girl and all but hearing her talk all day was a pain.

$

"You're afraid." Plagg stated.

"Afraid of what?"

"Your mixed-up feelings for me over the last century."

"Is that so, you impossible scoundrel?"

"Oh, so I'm a scoundrel, now? In all my years nobody has called me that. How will you react if I kissed you now?"

"Like nothing."

"We'll see."

"You are a-"

"Scoundrel? You bet."

Plagg kissed Tikki.

$

Plagg and Tikki had been captured by the Soldats. Their master had something in store for Nooroo. Tikki wondered why.

They were going to freeze him in carbonite. Tikki could hear conversations.

"But master, couldn't he die?"

"Yes, but who cares about him?" he laughs evilly.

They separated Plagg from Tikki, but he broke apart from their grasp and rushed towards Tikki, smothering her in a kiss. It was only a few seconds before they were ripped apart.

Plagg stood tall on the platform.

"I-I love you." Tikki said.

"I know."

He knew this whole time.

The platform lowered and Tikki saw him, looking up at her, seconds before he was frozen.

$

"He's alive." A soldat said.

Tikki breathed a sigh of relief.

$

"You love my stupidity?"

"Um- I like you! That's what I meant to say!"

$

A dark shadowy figure went into the vault were Plagg was supposedly kept.

It rushed towards Plagg. It found the heat plates controlling the temperature of the carbonite.

"If I pull some levers and push a few buttons..." The figure started with an alien-like voice.

It watched the carbonite explode.

"Easy now." It hoisted Plagg up of the floor and onto a nearby bench. "It takes time for the paralysation to wear off."

"I'm blind." He muttered. "Who are you?"

The figure took off it's mask. "Someone who loves you."

"T –" she interrupted him with a quick kiss.

"We have to get out of here."

"Wait! Tikki! I-I-I love you too."

"I know."

$

"Be quiet Sam!"

"Why, if you don't help me I will tell them that you were on Death's side."

$

"Plagg, you are going to train with a friend of mine in China."

$

"TIKKI WAKE UP!" Marinette screamed.

"I'M UP I'M UP WOMAN!"

"Usually you are the one waking me up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a Star Wars phase at the time


	15. ~15~

**ADRIEN'S FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL WAS ONE WORD. INTERESTING.**

He was introduced by the teacher, Mrs. Wong and was sat down next to a Chinese boy with glasses.

"你好 我是程王"

"很高興見到你 我是Adrien Kingsman 你是來自中國還是西藏"

"You speak Chinese?"

"You speak English?"

They laughed.

"So, Adrien Kingsman, would you like a tour of the school?"

"Yes please!"

$

"Well... here is the gym," Cheng Wong said, "To your right there is, the cafeteria, outside there is the play hall, the grounds and the park. Only a walking distance away!"

"Wow..." Adrien marvelled. Sure, it wasn't Francois Dupont, but it was still great.

"What type of after school activities do you enjoy?"

"Back in France, I barely had time to do any after school activities. I had a very tight schedule."

"NO! REALLY?! SO, YOU BARELY HAD TIME TO HAVE FUN???"

"Yeah, pretty much. I did fencing, Chinese, piano, modelling..."

"YOU DID FENCING! THAT IS AWESOME! THERE IS A FENCING CLUB HERE!"

"Really? You think I could join!"

"Definitely!"

Adrien felt a grin spreading on his face. It felt good to do things if he wanted to.

"Oh, and the transfer school next week is Francois Dupont High School! You should know about them!"

Adrien froze. He didn't hear that. Francois Dupont High School. His school.

Sure, Adrien could see his friends again, but he ran away! It seemed wrong.

Why was his life so complicated???


	16. ~16~

** THE WEEK FLEW BY LIKE A LIGHTING BOLT. **

Adrien couldn't believe it was Monday.

Today, his class was coming to Tibet. TODAY.

His class was going to pick them up from the airport. TODAY.

"Aunt Sarah, can I go to school after lunch???"

"Don't you want to pick up the Francois Dupont Students?"

"No thanks. I'm not feeling too well."

Adrien went up to his room and collapsed in bed.

"Adrien, why aren't you going?" Plagg asked.

"Because... I don't want to..."

"Why?"

"Because, I'll be bombed with questions!"

"Not if you wear a mask..."

"What do you mean?"

"Your fencing helmet covers your whole face, doesn't it?"

"Yes..."

"So, you can go to school like a fencer and nobody will notice!"

"Until the teacher calls the register..."

"Arrive a little late."

"You know what, this might actually work!"


	17. ~17~

**"WOW! TIBET IS AMAZING!" MARINETTE SAID AT THE GIFT SHOP.**

"Girl, you've only been to the gift shop!" Alya said.

They laughed until Chloe came.

"Looking for some new clothes?" Chloe asked.

"Your old ones are like, trash." Sabrina taunted, as they sashayed away, laughing.

"Those two..." Marinette started.

"Don't give them a time of day!" Tikki said.

"Tikki..." Marinette said, "Stay hidden!"

"LOOK!" Kim shouted at the top of his lungs, "OVER THERE!"

"I can see just fine, Kim, thank you... oh! It's them!" Miss Bustier exclaimed, pointing to a banner that said '**_WELCOME COLLEGE FRANCOIS DUPONT!'._**

Marinette looked around at the faces. After Adrien ran away, she started developing her minor feelings with Luka. She was upset that he didn't come because of a fever, but Juleka still came.

But, she just couldn't get over Adrien. He's been through so much already with that... revelation.

"...unfortunately, one of our students, Mr. Kingsman, isn't feeling very well, and will be arriving after lunch..." Marinette overheard the teacher say to Miss Bustier.

"Well, I can't wait to meet him at lunch!"

Marinette strolled over to Alya.

"Do you know anyone with the last name Kingsman?"

"No... why?"

"Because, somebody should be here but isn't..."  
  



	18. ~18~

**MARINETTE WAS JETLAGGED WHEN KINGSMAN CAME.**

“Ah! Mr. Kingsman! You made it here at last! You can go and have a seat by Marinette over there.”

“Alright miss.”

Mr. Kingsman stumbled towards Marinette. She yawned.

“Jetlagged?” he asked.

“Yup.”

“I was too…”

“What do you mean?”

“I recently transferred from another school, in France.”

“Oh! Which school?”

“Um…. I can’t say.”

Why does he sound so familiar? Marinette thought…

“Class, please turn to page 20 of your textbooks.” The teacher said.


	19. ~19~

**MARINETTE WAS IN GYM, FEELING LESS JETLAGGED.**

“Class, today we shall do a bit of fencing today!” The fencing instructor said. “So, let’s see what our France fencers know. I will put you in groups. Miss Dupain-Cheng and Mr. Kingsman, Miss Cesaire with Mr. Lahiffe…”

“I guess we’re together?” Mr. Kingsman said.

“I guess so, let’s get a sabre!”

Marinette and Kingsman went to get a sabre each and started to duel.

“Ready? Set? GO!” Kingsman attacked Marinette. She dodged and parried and attacked with a riposte. Kingsman parried and did a high outside attack. Marinette noticed this and counter attacked.

“Why are we not on the mats???”

“Um…” Kingsman does a high inside. “You are good. But… not good enough!” At this point, the whole class was watching as Kingsman successfully disarmed Marinette with Dark Blade’s move. “Point!”

“And, Mr. Kingsman wins!” The teacher said.

“Good match? You must have had a good teacher…” Kingsman said to Marinette, extending his hand out.

“GOOD MATCH??? YOU INIOLATED ME?? WHO ARE YOU?? Um… yeah, I had a guy in my class as a teacher…”

The whole class was gawking at them. Then, Mr. Kingsman removed his helmet to reveal…

Everyone gasped.

An old friend.

A classmate.

Marinette was astonished to see Adrien Agreste again in the flesh. She could only watch as he bowed to her and the class. Then, he left the scene as the bell rang for the day.


	20. ~20~

**MARINETTE STOOD THERE.**

She just stood.

“Girl? Girl? EARTH TO MARINETTE??? Are you there??” Alya asked.

“Bub-bubub-Ad-ad-ri-ri-en-en…”

“I know. WHO WANTS TO SLAP HIM FOR LEAVING!!!!!!!!” The François Dupont class raised their hands.

“Maybe he had a good reason to leave?” Max asked.

“Like- Oh. That.” Marinette nodded.

Everyone in the class knew the identity of Hawk Moth.


	21. ~21~

**ADRIEN LAUGHED FOR THE FIRST TIME IN WEEKS.**

“THEIR REACTIONS WERE PRICELESS!” Adrien giggled.

“Good one kid!” Plagg chuckled.

“Pound it!” Adrien and Plagg fist bumped. Adrien sighed. He went into the living room and his eyes caught on a picture of his mom and her sister. They looked so alike, they could be twins.

“Adrien? You have some people here—” Sarah began only to be interrupted by the class.

“ADRIEN AGRESTE!” they shouted.

“I’m dead…” Adrien ran into his room, the class hot on his heels. He locked the door behind him, “HOW’D YOU FIND ME?” _They couldn’t have known…_

“Dude, first of all its exchange week, second of all, Tibet is very easy to navigate! Everyone is super friendly…”

“NINO!” Everyone yelled.

“ADRIEN IF YOU DON’T LET US IN-” Alya started. Adrien let them in. They all sat in his room, along with Sarah, as he began to tell them the whole story, with some lies to keep his identity hidden.


	22. ~22~

**“THAT’S AWFUL…” SARAH MUTTERED AFTER ADRIEN TOLD HIS TALE.**

It took an hour, but nobody seemed to notice. _Oh Adrien… if only you knew…_ Sarah thought.

“It must have been heart-breaking to find out…” Alix said.

“It was…” Adrien admitted, “Especially when he was right there…”

~~~

After everyone asked their questions and made sure he was alright, they went back into the hotel they stayed in. Adrien asked Sarah to leave him alone for a few minutes, and she was fine with that. She went into her one room, made sure no one was eavesdropping, and sat on her bed with a sigh. “Drago…” **(A/N pronounced dray-go) **she murmured, “you can come out now.”

She half smiled as the little kwami poked her head out from my closet. “Are you sure?” Drago muttered.

“Yes.” Drago came out and hovered above my shoulder. Sarah cuddled her.

“The boy’s name is Adrien, right?”

“Yes…”

“Agreste?”

“Yes…”

“You know that makes him your—”

“Nephew? Yes! I know.”

“Audrey.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why? It’s your name…”

“Drago, her old name, Audrey _Bourgeois_ is a reminder of her past life. She was selfish. _She couldn’t even remember my daughter’s birthday Drago.”_

“Why refer to her in the third person?”

“I DON’T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW IT’S ME!” Sarah shouted as she glanced at the two dragons on her ring, one black and one white, as if to represent yin and yang. She sighed. She slowly turned her head and glanced at her wedding ring. She picked it up and held it near her heart and wished more than anything – that she could make everything right again – for it was all her fault.


	23. ~23~

**GABRIEL AGRESTE WAS FURIOUS.**

Angry, you couldn’t have said. More than angry. Furious. He started smashing all his work. He couldn’t believe Adrien was gone.

After he was done, Natalie came in. “Mr… Agreste? ...”

“Leave me alone Peacock. Leave me alone.”

“I don’t want to.”

“I SAID LEAVE ME!”

“I’M YOUR BOSS!”

“IN COSTUME! NOW WE AREN’T IN COSTUME!”

“Duusu, fluff feathers.” Natalie transformed, a blue light swirling around her, Duusu gasping. Mayura sat beside me, “I’ll look for him, Gabriel. I’ll bring him back…”

“Since I’m useless to you?”

“No… you’re like… a helper…” Mayura said. Then she disappeared without a trace into the starry night above him. Gabriel sighed.

“Don’t say a word about this Nooroo.”

“I wasn’t g-going to.” The kwami stuttered.

~~~

The house was empty now that everyone vacated it. He felt an unnatural silence overtake him, and he shivered. “I’ll do a design.” Gabriel muttered as he went to his design computer and picked up a drawing pencil and let the colours take him wherever he wanted to go.

~~~

Gabriel looked at his final piece and growled. It was not nearly satisfactory enough. Although, she would have liked it. Gabriel glanced back at the portrait of her, the colours flashing out to him as if beckoning, _this is you at your best. You can think of something. _The portrait was right.


	24. ~24~

**TIKKI WAS UPSET.**

That’s not the right word. _Heartbroken._

She kept on thinking about last night. Him.

~~~

** _FLASHBACK_ **

_“Tikki, you know we can’t keep playing this around forever…” Plagg said._

_“I know… but you don’t know how much I’m going to regret this…”_

_“Regret what—”_

_“I’m breaking up with you.”_

_The look on his face changed from confused to heartbroken. “But…” he took off his golden ring, “What about this?”_

_Tikki took off her matching ring and pressed into his hand. “I’m sorry.” She ran off._

_~~~_

Tikki was still in human form when Marinette got back. She lay down on her hotel bed.

“Who are you?” She asked, “What are you doing in my room?”

“I-I’m… Tikki.”

“Tikki? But how are you Tikki?”

“I’m in human form.”

“YOU CAN DO THAT???”

“Um…yeah…” Tikki smiled at the look on her face.


	25. ~25~

**PLAGG WAS RIDING AN EMOTIONAL ROLLER-COASTER.**

His whole world came crashing down and he stood there, in disbelief.

“Plagg, I brought you some cheese!!” Adrien called out.

“I’m not hungry.” Plagg replied.

“WHAT?” Adrien said, “Unbelievable, are you O.K?”

“I’m fine…” Plagg muttered angrily. _My best friends are in evil hands, I forgot that my daughter had an argument with me, my fiancée broke up with me, and YOU ASK IF I’M O.K.?! Then again, you don’t know this stuff so…_

“Your tone doesn’t—”

“I’m. FINE.” Plagg insisted.

“You’re not—”

“I SAID I’M FINE!” Plagg’s human hands (with little cat claws) grabbed Adrien by his collar and had him up against a wall for a few seconds, and he felt Adrien’s gaze on him.

“You… you’re…”

“I know…” Plagg murmured, letting him go.

“Human.”

“I know.”


	26. ~26~

**1 WEEK LATER, ADRIEN DECIDED TO TAKE PLAGG TO SCHOOL WITH HIM.**

“BUT ADRIENNNNNNNNN!!!!” Plagg groaned.

“What?” Adrien asked.

“I already- you know what? I’ll actually go! It’ll take my mind off… things…”

“Great! Here’s your school schedule!”

$

“Hey Nino, this is my friend—”

“Plagg. Plagg Yang.” Plagg interrupted.

“Hey dude!” Nino said, fist bumping him.

They went into the school, and Plagg saw his reflection in a window. Not much has changed since the last time he looked at himself two hundred years ago. He had his black hair, which was ruffled like he just got out of bed, but he didn’t care. He also had his dark emerald green eyes, like Adrien’s. He also had dark rings around his eyes, which was different, because he was exhausted. His face was the same, his diamond structure was partly what made him so… attractive…

His clothes were different. His black hoodie was tied around his waist, and he wore a black shirt which was very thin, so it exposed his tattoos of the time when he was cursed by his father, a dragon and snake intertwining, yin and yang and a black cat was all across his chest and flowing down his left arm – the snake and dragon were flowing down the left, the rest were near his right shoulder. His battle scars were also visible. He had faint white marks all over his body from various battles. _He was a warrior_, people told him, but only when he looked at himself, he truly believed it. He also wore a comfortable pair of black jeans. He was roughly a head taller than Adrien…

He traced his jaw-line with the tips of his fingers. He still had his sclera eyes, antennae, cat ears, and tail, although only kwami could see his kwami features, that marked him as one of them.

“Plagg, will you stop looking at yourself!” Adrien whisper-shouted, loud enough for him to hear, motioning him to come with him inside the school.

“Alright! I’m coming…” Plagg muttered, as he followed him.

When they got inside the school, Plagg froze like a deer in headlights. He spotted Marinette with Alya, as usual, but a new girl was with them…

She was very familiar to Plagg. He had seen her many times before. She had her black and red hair flowing down her waist in a loose ponytail and those beautiful dark blue eyes. Her eyes. She wore a knee length red dress and had a black belt around the dress to support it. She also had a black jacket over the top. She was Adrien’s height. The only thing that made her different was her abnormal antennae. Plagg knew exactly who she was.

Tikki.


	27. ~27~

**TIKKI AND PLAGG WERE INTRODUCED TO THE CLASS BY THE TEACHER, AND WHEN THEY WERE FINISHED, THEY SAT AT THE BACK DESK.**

Throughout the whole class, Plagg remained focused on his work, silent. Tikki could barely stand it. _At least she had lunch to talk to him… _she thought.

$

Lunch had arrived. The teenagers came out in groups, each sitting at their table. The Parisians sat at the end of the hall, together, since there was no table. To Tikki’s disappointment, Plagg was not with them.

Tikki got her lunch – some cheesecake – and she rushed straight into a random dark room. She couldn’t be around people at that moment. She only wanted to talk to Plagg. Suddenly, she heard someone chuckle behind her. She gasped. He grinned mischievously, his fingers brushing the tips of his upper lip. He lowered it.

“I’m going to play your little game…”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Oh, you know, rip out Plagg’s heart and do the Samba Rosa all over it.”

“That’s not a game—”

“Then what is it?”

“It’s love.”

“I know. It’s crazy.”

“What are you up to you mischievous little tom c—"

The cheesecake crashed to the floor because Tikki’s hands were glued to her sides. This wasn’t an emotional kiss – it was tricky, unusual to her – he could be strange sometimes… he broke off the kiss and smiled smugly.

Tikki slapped Plagg.

“WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FUR?”

“YOU MEOW!”

“???????”

“PLAGG YANG! YOU CAN’T JUST KISS A GIRL WITHOUT HER CONSENT!”

“Oh. But I had to know, Tikki, I couldn’t survive without knowing…”

“Knowing what?”

“Why?”

“?”

All the smugness had melted away now. He had become still and serious. Deadly serious.

“Why did you—”

The door swung open, “What the f*** are you doing in my office?” the janitor asked.

Plagg muttered a curse under his breath.

“Say that to my face you little—”

“Fine. I said you are a b*****d.” Tikki decided she should leave. She casually strolled out of the room ignoring the swearing of the janitor and Plagg – in Chinese and English. The people who understood Chinese gaped. The French had no clue, other than Adrien.

Suddenly, Tikki felt a buzz from her antennae. She needed to talk to Marinette. Now. Why? Because there was an akuma attacking Tibet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL THE ASTERIX SWEARING


	28. ~28~

**PLAGG HAD HIS DREAMS IN DETENTION.**

Yes, he got detention…

He was overjoyed to get away from Chloe’s meaningless flirts. He just wanted to sleep. Or eat some cheese. In his sleep, his dreams were free. Or so he thought.

$

“Plagg, you aren’t allowed to date!” Master Turner shouted at Plagg.

“But why?”

“Because- you wouldn’t understand- just go!”

$

Plagg blankly gazed out the window while Trixx was talking to him.

“I don’t care about that bet.”

“Plagg- I didn’t…”

“How could you have known? Anyway – now, it’s too late…”

“Why?”

“I love her.”

$

“IN SECRET??!” Tikki screamed, “YOU WANT US TO DATE IN SECRET?????”

“Sssssssshhhhhh!!!! It’ll work! Only the two of us! We can do this!”

“Alright… but only because I love you…”

$

“Tell me the story of my father again…” Drago was saying with Scorpio was looking eager.

“Alright…” Tikki agreed.

“YES!!!!”

“Your father was a cheese loving cat yet he was extremely brave, he was a thief, he was a scoundrel, your father was many things… he’s tall, he has beautiful emerald green eyes and tattoos.”

“Tattoos?”

“Yes…”

“Where is he now?”

“I don’t know, but people say, he’s on a very long mission.”

“What’s that mission?”

“That’s a secret…”

“Aw…”

“He has your eyes, Drago.”

“Really!”

“And you have his attitude, Scorpio, and his hair…” Tikki laughed, ruffling Scorpio’s hair.

$

Plagg and Tikki had just got back from a date and were locked in an obsessive embrace. As usual. Then Trixx walked in.

“What the—”

Plagg suddenly broke apart, “I can explain—”

“You better!”

“Just – promise me you won’t tell…”

“I promise.”

$

“Dad, YOU CAN’T FIGHT! IT’S NOT RIGHT!”

“I HAVE TO!”

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING!”

“YES, I DO! I HAVE TO FIGHT, OR THEY’LL KILL ME!”

“WHO?”

“Never mind!”

“Then go!”

“Fine!” Plagg yelled as he left the room, slamming the door shut.

$

Plagg was wet from the calm sea. Tikki was splashing him and laughing evilly.

“Tikki! Stop!”

“No!!!!!”

“But—”

“Fine, but only because I wanna ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“Should we tell?”

“Tell what?”

“Others? About… us?”

“Um…”

“We’ve kept it from them forever!”

“I-i…”

“Plagg Yang. WAKE UP NOW!!!”

$

Plagg was awoken by Mrs. Yángé.

“Nobody sleeps in my detention class!”

“Yes, miss.”

Suddenly, Plagg felt a tug at the back of his antennae. Then, he heard the screams. After the screams, came the visions.

$

People were running away from the colossal thing behind them. It was big, brown and had scales. Lots of scales.

“I AM SCALES! I’LL MAKE SURE EVERYONE HAS SCALES LIKE ME!” the akuma victim bellowed, “THAT’LL SHOW YOU TO APPERICIATE DIFFEERENCES!!!” he zapped innocent people with his Wii. Controller, turning them into scaly monsters. He was coming at the school… “WATCH OUT CHLOE BOURGEOUIS!”

_I thought she changed…_ Plagg thought.

$

“Plagg Ya-AAAAAAAAAH!” Mrs. Yángé screamed as a huge scaly claw reached in and grabbed her waist.

“You too Mrs. Yángé, for your detentions!!!”

Plagg almost felt sorry for Mrs. Yángé. _Almost._

The detentionees cheered as they fled from the classroom. Plagg went to find Adrien.

~~~

“Adrien!” Plagg motioned, “Let’s go!”

“Hm!” Adrien confidently went with Plagg and said, “We may have to do this alone! Plagg, Claws Out!”

Plagg was sucked into the ring transforming Adrien into his alter-ego, Chat Noir.


	29. ~29~

**LADYBUG WAS HAVING A HARD TIME WITHOUT CHAT NOIR.**

She ducked, dodged and leaped her way around the beams coming at her. She had already spotted the akuma item, the Wii controller, and was using her yoyo as a shield, so she couldn’t grab it. She needed Cat Noir.

She ran quickly behind some walls. She didn’t want to use her Lucky Charm, because it looked like there was no point. She needed Cat Noir for almost all her Lucky Charms, and she would be lost without him. They were a team. _How could he leave her now? Why did he leave?_ Those questions at the back of her mind whispered. She felt like it was her fault.

Now, she was alone. No partner, no backup, nobody. Master Fu was still in Paris, so she couldn’t recruit Alya, or Nino, or Chloe.

_The akuma will find me sooner or later,_ Ladybug thought, _I have no choice! _ “LUCKY CHARM!” She cried out. A fire hydrant appeared. _What am I supposed to do with this?_

Using her lucky vision, the Wii controller, the building she was hiding behind and the streetlights came up – along with a Black Cat figure. _It couldn’t be…_

“Hey dino-lizard!” the figure shouted, “those scales are dino-rmous!”

Ladybug knew those puns anywhere. It was him.

Her Cat Noir.


	30. ~30~

**CAT NOIR WAS TRYING TO CHARM THE AKUMA WITH HIS SENSE OF HUMOR.**

It wasn’t working.

“Those scales are dino-rmous!”

“I know!” the akuma victim said, “probably why I’m called SCALES! I am so eager to blast you, Wii!” he shot some blasts from his Wii controller.

_That’s where the akuma is…_

“Hey!” Cat Noir shouted, “Wii is French for yes! So, you mean, I am so eager to blast you, yes…”

“Enough, you stupid, pun loving, annoying furball!”

“Hey!”

“I’m going to blast you!”

He shot the beam.

Out of nowhere, a strange weapon came and interrupted the blast.

“Now, let’s have a proper scale fight. Dragon to dino-lizard. I’ve been looking forward to it all day!” a dragon lady said. She had black hair flowing down to her shoulders (it was tied in a loose ponytail), and her costume was a mix of red and black, with a few white areas – like her belt. Her weapon, Cat Noir identified, was an axe, strapped to her back – like a Viking.

“Who are you?” the akuma victim demanded.

“I am Long.” Dragon lady said.

“Huh?”

“I am La Continuar.”

“What?”

“I am… The dragon.”


	31. ~31~

**LADYBUG COULDN’T BELIEVE IT.**

She had her Cat Noir. She had backup. They would need one more person. Ladybug quickly scaled her hiding building and threw her yoyo. It hit Scales in the face, making him topple over. It wouldn’t last long.

“Hi, Kitty!” Ladybug called out to her partner, “I could use a paw, you u-down for it!”

Cat Noir glared at her. His gaze softened. “Sure!” he replied, “What do you need me and dragon-lady to do!”

“Excuse me.” Dragon-lady said stubbornly, “My name is La Continuar.”

“Anyway, I need you to distract him, with the fire hydrant…” Ladybug tossed the red and black charm at him, “while I use the streetlights to catapult me towards his Wii controller. La Continuar, hi, I’m Ladybug – me and Cat Noir are from Paris—”

“Ya, ya I know who you are. I’m a big fan of you two. I’m surprised you don’t know me – well… I haven’t been in this costume for a while…”

“La Continuar, I need some… elastic thing…”

“Like a… rubber band.”

“Yes,” Ladybug said, using her yoyo to propeller her safely to the ground, “but we’ll need a huge one.”

“Leave that to me…”

“Alright, on three. One…two…three!”

“HEY SCALES! I’VE GOT A NEW GAME! IT’S CALLED BLAST!” Cat Noir shouted, “It’s MEOWCULOUS!”

_Seriously Chaton…_ Ladybug thought.

“Ladybug!” La Continuar yelled, “Did you order one gigantic elastic band!” a giant elastic band trailed behind her. Her hair was hanging just below her shoulders.

“It’s perfect! Now help me make a catapult…” Ladybug demanded. Meanwhile, Cat Noir was trying to spray Scales’ face. He was succeeding, but it wouldn’t be a long victory.

“Hurry up Milady!” he beckoned, “I can’t do this fur-ever!”

Ladybug marvelled her and La Continuar’s work. La Continuar flew her up to the enlarged elastic band and put Ladybug inside it, securing her. “Ready?” she asked.

“As I’ll ever be…” Ladybug said, as she catapulted towards Scales’ hand.

“Got it!” Ladybug said as she snatched the Wii controller out of Scales’ hand. She smashed it to the ground, letting the akuma fly out. “No more evil doing for you little akuma… gotcha!” she let the purified white butterfly (or moth) fly away. “Bye, bye, little butterfly…”


	32. ~32~

**“YOU SHOULD DO PATROL.” CAT NOIR SAID, “I’VE GOT TO GO SOMEWHERE…”**

“But, I’m about to change back…” Ladybug protested, her earrings flashing.

“I’ll do patrol,” La Continuar stated.

“Thanks!” Ladybug and Cat Noir replied.

~~~

Marinette had just reached home when she heard a knock at the window. It was him. Marinette went out to the balcony and the was sitting on the railing – like a cat.

“Marinette—” Cat Noir spoke softly.

“Sh,” Marinette put a finger to his lips, “Alya’s sleeping.”

“I wanted to know…”

“I know, but I haven’t, you know, d-decided… I mean… it’s hard, kitty…”

“I know, but you’re killing me.”

“I know I have to choose someday. But… how can I? You’re all amazing…”

“Mari—”

“Hm?”

“I l-like you. A-a lot.”

“I l-like too you. But why did you leave me?”

“I- I had to.”

“Why?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Why?”

“I just… can’t.” he was a centimetre away from his face now, and Marinette could feel his breath, “I have to do this. I-I…don’t know how to…” his lips were on top of hers. His gloved hands stroked the back of her hair gracefully. Marinette shut her eyes. Her hands were on his chest. This felt right – but a small part of her felt guilty. She was betraying Luka and Adrien… Marinette slowly pulled away.

“I-I’m sorry Cat. It feels a bit – juilty …”

“I kn-know. I feel the sssame way, it’s a dumb small p-part – ugh. Never mind, I just wanted to give you something…”

“Well… you-you gave me humthing…”

“No. kumthing else.”

He reached into a pocket of his suit and pulled out a letter. “Here. I can’t tell you why, but you of all people deserve an explanation. Even if I can’t bring myself to say it.”

She saw the letter was sealed with a black cat pawprint – his signature. “Um- a hank you… IMEAN! Thank you.”

“Bye, Princess…” Cat kissed her cheek.

“Bye, my chaton.”

Marinette went inside.

“You have a lot of explaining to do.”

“Alya?!”

“What did you see?”

“Just CAT NOIR at our balcony. And him kissing your cheek.”

“Um-i-a!”

“You…”

“I like him OK?”

“I thought…”

“I know what you thought!” Marinette snapped, “You thought I still have feelings for Luka and Adrien. WELL GUESS WHAT? I DO!”

“But—”

“I have feelings for Cat as well…” Marinette collapsed on her bed.

“Marinette, you are gonna have to choose.”

“I know!”

“And fast.”

Marinette read Chat’s letter.

It touched her heart so much she felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

She couldn’t believe he would do something like that.


	33. ~33~

**PLAGG COLLAPSED ON ADRIEN’S BED AFTER HE DETRANSFORMED.**

“Plagg?!” Adrien yelled worryingly.

“Adrien—” Plagg gasped, “get me – some – cheese – _now_!”

Adrien rushed downstairs. When he came back, he asked Plagg, “Why are you like this?!”

Plagg felt exhausted. All his energy had been drained. He snatched the cheese from Adrien’s hands and devoured the cheese. “Thanks.”

“Why the heck are you so tired?”

“I don’t know exactly, but maybe it has something to do with the fact I’m in human form. Note to self: change back into a kwami _then _transform.”

“Good idea.”

“Anyways, what the heck were you doing?”

“What?”

“I know you kissed her Adrien.”

“What? Kissed who?”

“Marinette.”

“Oh that!” Adrien said nervously.

“You know she hasn’t chosen. You should have given her the letter and gone.”

“I know, but I couldn’t help myself. Don’t you know what it’s like to be in love with somebody besides your stupid cheese?!”

Plagg looked at him, his eyes soft and weary and he spoke quietly, “Believe it or not, I do.”

“With whom?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?”

“It’s secret.”

“Oh. I get it.”

“Anyways, where’s Sarah?”

“I haven’t seen her since we left the house. She should be at home!”

“You go back to school, I’ll stay here, get some rest.”

“Look for her?”

“Yes.”

~~~~

Plagg knocked on Sarah’s door. No answer. He opened the door slowly and peeked inside. Nobody was there. _Hm…_ Suddenly, Plagg heard someone come in from the window. Without thinking, he hid in Sarah’s cupboard.

“Drago! That was great!” Plagg heard Sarah say. _Drago?_

“I know! It’s been forever!” Drago said. _My… daughter?_

“Audrey Kingsman is back!” <strike>Sarah </strike> Audrey said. _Who is – wait…_

“Do you think you can go back to Paris?”

“No…”

“But your daughter is there!”

“I know!”

“So why?”

“Because – i-you- nobody does that on family!”

“Does what?”

“Walk out on them without any explanation!”

“My dad did.” _What?_

“You- you have a father?” Plagg chose this moment to burst out.

“Well… hi there!” Drago and Audrey stare at him in shock, their eyes wide.

“What are you doing here?” Drago asked.

“I wanted to-to…”

“What?”

“Apologise.”

“Well it’s too late for that.”

“Excuse me, but what is going on?” Audrey asked.

“Well… now I know that your daughter is Chloe, _Audrey.”_

“You- you don’t understand…”

“I understand purr-fectly.”

“You-your Cat Noir’s kwami!”

“Um… I… YOUR LA CONTINUAR!”

“Um... ya...”

“I can’t believe you. You ran away!”

“To take care of my father!”

“Tell me the truth!” Sarah looked at Plagg, her eyes tearing up.

“The truth?”

“Yes!”

“The truth is – I lied. I lied to everyone, even you, Drago.”

“What?!” Drago gaped, shocked.

“The truth is – I don’t have a daughter! She was my sister’s daughter!!”

“You have a son.” Plagg and Drago said simultaneously.

Sarah nodded.

Plagg looked into Sarah’s eyes – he knew at that moment – the next line he spoke was true.

“You’re Emilie Agreste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END
> 
> OF
> 
> PART
> 
> ONE


End file.
